The Love of a Wolf and a Element Model
by Aoi Usa
Summary: Bella has a little sister, who nobody knows, Her sister is a model only Bella knew of this. When she and her sister went to La Push Seth imprints on her. Yeah I really suck at this. Seth/OC imprint story
1. Bella's little sister

**HI! I just thought of this while at school and when I was sleeping.... I don't own Twilight it belong to Stephanie Meyers. All I own is my OC. Enjoy!**

Bella Pov

I was excited! My little sister was coming to visit us. She was at least a few years younger than me. She went to boarding school all a way in Japan.

-Flashback-

"BELLS!" Charlie, my father, called, "Come down here! I got important news for you!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I went downstair what the news was. I went to the living room. Charlie was sitting down smiling at me and motion me to sit down. I sat down in wonder.

"You will be excited when you hear this," Charlie started and I just blink, "Your sister Vi, sent this letter," he show me a piece of paper, "She said she coming over to visit and she coming in a month!"

When I heard that I was so happy and shock that she coming over. The number one thing I did was jumping up and down like a little child who got what they wanted **(A/N What? Some kids do that!)**.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SHE COMING! I CAN'T WAIT! I'M SO EXCITED!" I was practically excited I miss her alot it been a long long time she come visit for two days, then leave.

"How long will she be staying?" I ask Charlie after I calmed down. He Replied,

"This is what I wanted you jump and down at this," He smile, "She staying for a least a month! Longer than when she visit you and your mom."

"OH MY GOD!" I look shock and it hit me, "um, dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"This house is small where will she sleep?"

"I'm remodeling this house! So can you stay at a friend house?"

"Sure! I Stay at the Cullen for a bit. Dr. Cullen and his family don't mind the love me as a family," I said, "Dont worry me and Edward won't do anything." I sigh at the face Charlie gave me.

"Okay! Then can you called them and ask them for me?"

"Sure"

-End of flashback-

A whole month have pass me and Charlie was waiting for Vi to come at the airport. While we were waiting my phone was vibrating. I look at it and it was from Jake.

_' Hey Bells! Do you want to come down to La Push?' _- It said. I replied,

_'I'm not sure. I'm at the Airport.'_

_'Oh. Well tell me if your coming over, k! See you!'_

_'k! See you!'_

"DADDY! IZZY!" A voice yelled. Charlie and I look for that voice. We both knew it was Vi because she the only one who call me Izzy.

"Over here!" We turn and saw Vi. She a 15-year-old with black shoulder-length hair and some hairclips in her hair. She was about my height, she look skinny, but not that skinny. She have a rosy cheek on her cream texture face and her eyes is Chocolate-brown, just like mine. Her breasts were huge, I notice all the mens except Charlie, was staring at her chest. She was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a blue jacket and a pink skirt.

"IZZY! I miss you! And You too daddy!" She ran and hug Charlie. Then she gave me a big fat hug which I return.

"I miss you so much! How are you, Vi?" I laugh at how energized she was.

"I'm doing good!" before she could ask how we were doing, Charlie interrupted her.

"Um, Vi? Is that all you brought?" I just notice that Vi had a laptop bag and a small luggage bag.

"Opps! I forgot that I need to go to the baggage claim! I have more stuff and some is for you guys, too." Vi laugh when she forgot. Me and Charlie just sighed.

"Well let go then." Charlie spoke. "How many did you brought with you?"

"2 luggages, 2 large boxes, and 3 backpacks," Vi smiled.

"Let get a cart since that a lot of stuff to carry."

-------30 minute later Violet's Pov-------

Wow! We got to Daddy's house and we put all my things in the house! I was so excited that I got to see Izzy and Daddy! I saw mom and her new husband, Phil. They were visiting me in Japan and mom wanted me and Phil to meet. Mom met my sensei and my manger. That shock her because I never tell her or anybody that I was a model in Japan. The only person who knew was Izzy, of course! I usually send Izzy magzines of me so she won't miss out and she asked me too! We were going to tell Daddy about my modeling career when I was ready. We hope that he won't be upset that I kept this a secret from him.

"Vi? Can I ask you something" Izzy inturrupted my thought.

"Sure,"

"Do you want to go to La Push with me and meet some my and Dad's friends? If you remember Jacob and Billy Black they will be there. We could go swimming. We could go if you like?" She said before I could say anything. Daddy answer for me,

"You should take her, Bells. It a great opportunity for her to meet new people!" Dad was smiling. We nodded and went to the house and pack some things that we needed for the beach and then change. Izzy was texting somebody. When we went into Izzy's truck, Daddy was at the window telling us important things, "I'm going fishing with friends. _Don't _be late. _Don't_ let anybody look at Vi's breasts. Be _careful._ Have fun! See you later!"

"Bye Dad/Daddy!" Me and Izzy said together and we left. When we were at the corner of the street I said, "Typical Daddy."

Izzy was smiling. I look at her radio and ask Izzy if I can turn on the radio, she nodded. I turn it on and nothing was good, then I saw her tape player (A/N I forgot what it called). So I put in my tape in there. I recorded it when I was in Japan and so, of course, it was in japanese.

Secret Princess (translation on bottom)

_kimi no tsuku tame iki_  
_fushigi na mahou mitai_  
_hajimari wo yasashiku_  
_nee sasayaite_

Izzy look at me. She was smiling at me and shook her head. All I did was laugh.

_mayoi no yori hikaru ringo_  
_hitoku chikajireba_  
_doki doki tomaranaku naru_

We both started to sing with the music.

_suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni_  
_toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS_  
_GARASU no kutsu niau kashira_  
_daijoubu odorou_

We got to La Push and we were still singing the song.

_naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo_  
_mito rechau SECRET PRINCESS_  
_sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni _  
_niwa no kinitsu naida_  
_reiji ni naru made _  
_mitsumetete atashi dake wo_

We got out of the car and started to dance while we were singing.

_kimi ni iu hito koto_  
_mimi made akaku saseru_  
_hanabira no negai wa_  
_kaze to asobu yo_

_ningyou ni nari umi wo oyogu _  
_abukuni natte mo_  
_kimi wo omoi tsuzuketai_

_koi ni ikita MAAMEEIDO wa_  
_shiawase ne SECRET PRINCESS_  
_ikitsugisae KONTORORU_  
_dekinai kurai ga ii_

There was some people who start to walk toward us but we didn't pay any attention.

_risoudo ori PAAFEKUTO na_  
_deai nano SECRET PRINCESS_  
_honto wa zutto kimi no koto_  
_sagashiteta no kamo ne_  
_reiji wo sugite mo_  
_wasurenai konya no koto_

_SUTEKI kimi no PUROPOZU ni_  
_odoroku no SECRET PRINCESS_  
_chikai no KISU me wo tojitara_  
_hoppe tatsu ne rareta_

_omezame wa PAJAMA sugita de_  
_niya keteru SECRET PRINCESS_  
_kono HAATO iru kareta toko de_  
_honjitsu wa oazuke_  
_asu mo yume no naka_  
_mou ichido wo aishimashou_

Once the song was over. We heard people applauding we turn and look at the people was cheering us on. Izzy ran and turn off the engine of her truck. Boy, was she embarrass. She said, "Show over, you guys. Anyway, this is my little sister, Violet Lily Swan." Izzy motion me to come forward, I went forward and bow to them.

"Hi! My name is Violet Swan. In Japan, I change my name to a japanese name, Aoi Yukimura. It was easier for my classmate." I look up and smile.

"Aoi mean blue or hollyhock. Yukimura mean snowyvillage," Izzy explained, "Anyway Vi, this is my friends Angela, Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Ben. They go to my school." They all wave hi to me as Izzy pointed to them. She than move to those tan skin people. (A/N Leah is a wolf in my story) "That Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, you know Jake, Leah and Seth, those two are brother and sister." Izzy finish said I said hi to each of them when I look at the boy named Seth, I feel like I was in a different world and I couldn't take my eyes off away from him. He look sexy but also I could tell he is sweet and kind. I realize he was looking at me too. I blush and look away.

-Seth Pov-

I was walking down along in the beach to meet Bella and her school friends with the pack. Jake said that Bella is coming and she bringing someone and they be there soon. We saw Bella's friends, but Bella wasn't with them. We heard music in a foregin music. The pack, Bella's friends, and I walk toward the music. We saw Bella, her truck, and somebody, that I didn't recognize at all. They were singing along and dancing with the songs. When it was over, everybody clap and cheering on them. They turn, the one that was with Bella, has chocolate-brown eyes and black shoulder-length hair. She was about Bella height. She have rosy cheek on her cream texture face. She totally have curve and huge breasts. I didn't want to look at it to make her think I was pervert. I feel like she was my whole world. That I have to protect her. I just realize that I just imprinted on the girl.

"This is my little sister, Violet Lily Swan." Bella motion the girl forward. The girl came over and bow at us. Everybody, except Bella and Jake, don't know why, were confuse and shock. Cofused because she as bowing at us. Shock that Bella have a little sister.

"Hi!" Man, She have a beautiful angelic voice. "My name is Violet Swan. In Japan," Oh that why she bow, "I change my name to a japanese name, Aoi Yukimura. It was easier for my classmate." She look up and smile a beautiful smile I have ever seen. I got to see my goddess smile.

"Aoi mean blue or hollyhock. Yukimura mean snowyvillage." Bella explained to us. My goddess chose a beauitful name for herself. I love the meaning of her japanese name. It was perfect for her. "Leah and Seth, those two are brother and sister." Bella introduce us to her. She said hi to Leah. When she look at me, she was at looking me and she notice that I was looking at her. She blush and look away.

"H-Hi," She said to me.

"Hi," I smiled at her. Bella and the others look between us and smile.

"Hey Vi," Bella call my angel, "can you come and help me get the stuff out the car."

"Sure!" She smile at her older sister and ran to Bella's truck.

"Now, Seth, do take care of her," Bella said looking at me. "She somebody who would make a good choice for her and others. She will be there when needed. Even if she far she right there in your heart."

"Okay," I said before I could say anything else my goddess walk up and ask where to put the stuff. "Here I help you."

"OH! You don't need to help me!" She said, "But thank you! That was kind of you. I never get to carry a lot of things because of certain matter...." When she said she look down.

"Are you okay?" I was concern

"Oh... Sorry." She look up. "It was something I just re-" A song interrupted her.

_kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo _  
_sonna kao wa yamete_  
_okazari no CHEAP na PRIDE wa_  
_sutete shimaou_

_taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou_  
_sou da yo _  
She blush and put her and Bella's things down gently and took her phone out and answer it.

"Mushi Mushi?" Her eyes widen, "NANI?!" Something was wrong. She was upset and worry "Hai. Bai bai."

"What wrong, Vi?" Bella asked her everybody look at her confused.

"My manger said that he coming over and I to work again. Here I thought I would have a break!" She was sad about this. Wait did she said work?

"What do mean by work, Vi?" Jake asked Violet. Both Violet and Bella look at each other. Bella nodded her go.

"I'm a model for 'the Girl's Peaches Magazine'" She sighed. "I never told anyone, except Izzy," I presuming that Izzy is Bella. "My mom and her new husband found out when they went to Japan to visit."

"So.... You are working around here you get to be here and spent time with us." Bella said, "The only problem is dad."

"We should tell him, later." She was so upset. So I went up to and hug her.

* * *

And I'm going to stop here for now! Here is the Tranlation to the song

_Your sigh seems like some kind of magic trick,_  
_Start gently, okay, in a nice whisper._

_If I were to take a bite of that glistening apple, in a that forest full of doubt,_  
_My heart would start pounding and be unable to stop._

_You are such a lovely Escort_  
_That you make me a nervous Secret Princess._  
_A glass slipper, Will it fit? It does, shall we dance?_

_Even when you wear an unsightly Tuxedo,_  
_I become an infatuated Secret Princess._  
_Its like my heart is running away Only to become tethered to a tree in the garden._  
_Until the clock strikes 12, Gaze only at me._

_If you utter a single word, my ears will flush red._  
_The petals wishes play in the wind._

_Even if Im a mermaid swimming in the sea, who turns into foam,_  
_I want to keep thinking of you._

_A mermaid, whos sole existence is to love,_  
_What a fortunate Secret Princess I am._  
_Even if I cant take a single controlled breath out of water, Im all right with that_

_In accordance with such a perfect dream,_  
_Could I be a Secret Princess on a date?_  
_I think you are the one Ive been looking for, for so long._  
_Even when theres no time left, and everything is over, I wont forget tonight._

_Your lovely proposal,_  
_Has made me a surprised Secret Princess._  
_With my eyes closed, awaiting a promised kiss, my cheeks were pinched instead._

_I awaken, clad in my pajamas,_  
_A beautiful Secret Princess,_  
_Whos pierced heart will have to wait._  
_Lets meet in a dream tomorrow, as well_

**The two Japanese song I put in was from Shugo Chara. Please Review and Comment on how I did. I might change the title cause I'm not sure if the title fits. Thanks!**

**Hai mean okay or yes**

**Bai mean bye**

**Nani mean what**

**Mushi Mushi is a way to say hello when anwsering the phone in respectful manner**


	2. AN!

**Hey it me, Divadax, I was wondering if I should have Bella have two older twins brother in this story or a twin sister or both or should I just have only her little sister I need the anwser by the end of this month to vote please vote so I can update faster. Thanks! I put a poll up since nobody is voting for my other poll. Thanks again!**


	3. Please read!

**Hey it me, Divadax, I left the poll for an extra day because I was busy for prom and I wish I could type more, but I can't because I have fake nails. So I really need more the next time I put a poll up it really hard to decide Thanks!**


	4. Spilling secrets

**Hey this is the second chapter! Well here is the second chapter! I don't own Twilight or its charaters it belong to their rightful owner. I own all the OC. I want to thank you egyptianluver for reviewing it help me and littlepix alice cullen for sending me a private message and the people who favor my story!!! The vote ended and nobody voted well except one or two. Onto the Chapter!**

Chapter 2

Vi pov

I was so upset here I thought I have a break from work. Being a model was tiring. I was hoping a break. It was shocking that the boy, Seth, came and hug me. Heck I saw everybody was shock to see him hug me. I guess I was right he is sweet. I hug him back and said, "Arigatou. Thank you. I feel better now."

We let go of each other. Bella look at me that says 'Let call dad to come here.' I sigh and got my other phone and everybody raised their eyebrow at me. I look at them and said annoyed, "One is for people in Japan and the others is for people here. There no way to buy so many card to call people across the world. That just crazy." With that said I call daddy, I told him me and Bella need to tell him something and to meet us at La Push. I look at Izzy, she was sad too. I think she going to tell him her secret too.

"Akari-nee, shinakute mo ii desu (Akari-nee, you don't have to do it)." I said in japanese

"Shinpai shinai de, Aoi-chan (T: don't worry, Aoi-chan)," She replied back to me.

"Otoosan! Kochira! Daddy, we're over here!" I yelled to him. He and his friends, I think, name is Harry **(A/N Yeah he alive)** and Billy, came over toward us.

"What happen?" UH-OH! Daddy went overprotective mode cop. I was scared and Seth came up and hold my hand and wisper in my ear,

"Don't worry everybody is here. We got your back."

"Um...Seth please let go of Vi's hand, please," Daddy said. Seth tried to let go, but I hold his hand tighter. I look at Seth with sadness.

"Daddy, can you listen and don't look at the hands, please." I said. "It important."

"Vi and I have a sercret to tell you. When we were in Japan," Izzy said.

"Does it sound like 'I'm famous and that I didn't what to tell because of you will go cop mode and get bodyguard'. Like that." Daddy said. We just look at him in shock.

"Um... it not like that is it?" When he saw our face.

"I'm a model, Daddy." I amitted sadly.

"And I'm a singer, Dad." Izzy looked down while saying it.

"So, basically you are right." We both said.

"You're Serious!" Dad said in shock. "And here I thought I was joking."

"Yippee!" I said sarcastically, "I'm saying this because I gotta work while I'm here." I groan.

"I'm saying this because I didn't want Vi to be secret out alone." Izzy said.

"You two when we get home we have a lot of things to discuss." Daddy was serious. I gave my cute puppy eyes and said,

"Daddy, please don't yell at us. We love you. Mom figure it out when she was at Japan visiting me. I wanted you to be the first one to know. Pretty Please, don't yell at us."

"I-I u-mm. I hate it when you do that. Fine then you both won't get yell at, then." Everybody started to laugh at Daddy for losing to the puppy eyes.

"Is me or Charlie is growing soft." Billy said while laughing at Daddy.

"No. I only can do that." I said just smiling.

"All of you please be quiet." Daddy sigh.

"HAI!" Me and Izzy said at the same time.

"Beside, I gotta work so I have little time to spend time with you, Daddy." I said.

"I don't -" Izzy started saying, but then a song interrupted her.

_kokoro madowasu NOIZU _  
_furikiri hashiri dashita_  
_toumei de tsumi no nai _  
_hikari mezashite_  
_karada wo nagareru _  
_omoi ga nani iro demo_  
_unmei no SHINARIO wa _  
_kimesasenai sa_

Me and Daddy look at Izzy, who blushed, and took her phone out.

"Mushi Mushi," Izzy face was in shock and happy, "Honda-san!" She just nodded and and said "hai" then she was done after a few minutes of talk, "Hai, bai bai!" Izzy hung up and look at us smiling and said to me and Daddy, "My old manger is coming over here and I'm going to back to singing. I agree with her and so she going to talk to you, Dad."

Everybody look at Izzy shock.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yelled. Izzy wince and nodded.

"I might move to Japan after I graduate."

"Awesome! Your old crush is going to be in Port Angeles." I smile.

"Oh... who was my old crush?" Izzy ask.

"Yamamoto Atsushi, Or in english, Atsushi Yamamoto," When Izzy heard the name, her face lit up. Daddy look at me and ask,

"Who is Atsushi Yamamoto?" Everybody looked at me and Izzy.

"Oli." I said. Daddy look at Izzy and said in a joking matter,

"You love Oliver?" Izzy nodded and Charlie, Billy and Jake started to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Izzy yelled that shock everyone and the three that laugh shut up.

"Who is Oliver?" Seth asks and everybody, who didn't know who was Oliver, nodded.

"Oh... Oliver is our older brother." I said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody, except that knew, yelled. "YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER?" Izzy nodded and turn away so nobody saw her blush in embarressment.

"Don't worry!" I comfort Izzy. "He gave me some tickets to see the show. He also said to give you the ticket and you could bring any of your friends."

"That awesome!" Izzy brighten up. "When is it?"

"Next monday!"

"YAY!!!!" Izzy cheered.

"Ok..... I'm bored!" I said. Everybody just look at me. I just went did a high jump and a air cartwheel **(A/N: I don't know if it possible) **and landed on my feet and backflip. Everybody, except Izzy, gaped at me seeing that a 15-year-old girl do something nobody thought they or anybody could do.

"That better." I smiled and then my stomach growl and I blush. "I'm hungry. I want some takoyaki, nee-chan."

"It that what you thought of?" She ask. Her eyebrown rose. "It a snack."

"TAKOYAKI!" I shouted. "YOU TOLD ME DADDY DON'T EAT ANYTHING BUT AMERICAN AND ITAILIAN FOOD AND FISH! HE SHOULD TRY SOME JAPANESE FOOD! I WANT TAKOYAKI TO! I AM CRAVING FOR TAKOYAKI! THE LAST TIME I REMEMBER IT WAS EVERYDAY SPAGETTI! I WANT TAKOYAKI AND TEA!"

"DON'T YOU DARE-" Daddy started to yell at me. He look confuse and ask, "What is Takoyaki?"

"Takoyaki is octopus balls. It really delicious." Said Izzy and I just said "yummy."

"Ok. Now-" Daddy started til his stomach growl. Everybody laugh.

"Let get something to eat." Daddy mumble.

"Let get some Japanese food!" Izzy and I shouted. Everybody nodded and started to leave.

"WAIT!" I shouted. "Do you what Japanese restaurant we could go to?"

"There only one. It really good, but it expensive." Said the girl, I think it was Jessica, whatever.

"We are getting our money. We meet over there." Said, um..., Mike, I'm not going to remember their name and its usually wannabe and playboy.

"Ok. Don't bail on us!" I said. I walk away and turn to see Seth looking at me. "Aren't you going too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I go with my family." He said.

"Ok. See you Seth." I said. "Don't bail on us. I really want to see you and get to know you." I blush.

He blush and said, "I won't. See you. Violet." He walk away.

* * *

**I end it here for now the next chapter it Seth Pov. I hope you like it please. Reveiw with no bad comments please. If you don't like it don't review. If you do review. If you want to give me an opinon send me a private message or review! See you next time, everybody!!**


	5. Seth's POV

**Hey this is the third chapter. Thanks for favoring my story. It really mean alot to me and so this is Seth point of view! To the Moms out there HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!!!!!! Hope you like this Chapter. I know youre itching to start the chapter. So.... Onto the Chapter!**

Chapter 2

Seth pov

Everybody was shock to see me hugging Vi. I didn't care all that matter is that she knows that I'm there for her. She hug me back and said, "Arigatou. Thank you. I feel better now."

We let go of each other. She look at Bella. She knew what to and sigh. My angel went to her pocket got her phone that I could tell it was from America and everybody raised their eyebrow at her. She look at us and said annoyed, "One is for people in Japan and the others is for people here. There no way to buy so many card to call people across the world. That just crazy." I started to laugh in my head when she said that. While she was talking Sam and the pack look at me which said 'you imprinted on her?' I look at Bella, she was a mix of wondering, happy and sad. All I did was nod. The pack nodded as a sign of congratulation. Even Leah smiled at me. That is shocking. Then my angel look at Bella after she hung up her phone and said in japanese,

"Akari-nee, shinakute mo ii desu."

"Shinpai shinai de, Aoi-chan."

"Otoosan! Kochira! Daddy, we're over here!" She yelled to him. Chief Swan, my dad, and Billy, saw us and came over toward us.

"What happen?" WOW! Chief Swan went cop mode. I saw her scared and so I went up to her and hold her hand and whisper in her ear,

"Don't worry everybody is here. We got your back."

"Um...Seth please let go of Vi's hand, please," Cheif Swan said, while looking at our hands holding together. I tried to let go, but my sweet angel hold my hand tighter. She look at me with sadness. It hurt me to see her like this so I held her a little tighter.

"Daddy, can you listen and don't look at the hands, please." She said. "It important." I saw her in a cute but serious face while talking to her dad.

"Vi and I have a sercret to tell you. When we were in Japan," Bella said.

"Does it sound like 'I'm famous and that I didn't what to tell because of you will go cop mode and get bodyguard'. Like that." Daddy said. WOW! That hit the spot he good at guessing this sort a thing.

"Um... it not like that is it?" When he saw the girls face.

"I'm a model, Daddy." My sweet model amitted sadly.

"And I'm a singer, Dad." Bella looked down while saying it.

"So, basically you are right." They both said at the same time.

"You're Serious!" said Chief Swan in shock. "And here I thought I was joking."

"Yippee!" Vi said sarcastically I was laughing in the inside, "I'm saying this because I gotta work while I'm here." She groan. I felt bad for her

"I'm saying this because I didn't want Vi to be secret out alone." Bella said. That nice I wish Leah did that for me.

"You two when we get home we have a lot of things to discuss." Chief Swan was serious. Then my cute angel gave her dad the puppy eyes, I try to keep controll of myself because it was so cute. My father, Billy, and the pack look at me. We heard Vi beautiful voice said,

"Daddy, please don't yell at us. We love you. Mom figure it out when she was at Japan visiting me. I wanted you to be the first one to know. Pretty Please, don't yell at us."

"I-I u-mm. I hate it when you do that. Fine then you both won't get yell at, then." We all started to laugh at Chief Swan, because we never thought he could be soft.

"Is me or Charlie is growing soft." Billy said while laughing at the Chief.

"No. I only can do that." My angel said just smiling her beautiful smile.

"All of you please be quiet." The Chief sigh. We all stopped laughing, but have smile on our face.

"HAI!" Vi and Bella said at the same time.

"Beside, I gotta work so I have little time to spend time with you, Daddy." My Angel said.

"I don't -" Bella started saying, but then a song interrupted her.

_kokoro madowasu NOIZU _  
_furikiri hashiri dashita_  
_toumei de tsumi no nai _  
_hikari mezashite_  
_karada wo nagareru _  
_omoi ga nani iro demo_  
_unmei no SHINARIO wa _  
_kimesasenai sa_

Vi and Chief Swan look at Bella, who blushed, and took her phone out. That was different the her usaul phone.

"Mushi Mushi," Bella face was in shock and happy, "Honda-san!" While Bella was talking on her phone my dad and Billy look at me. They both smile and nodded at my imprint. They gave a watch out for Chief Swan. After Bella finish and hung up her phone, she look at her family and said smiling, "My old manger is coming over here and I'm going to back to singing. I agree with her and so she going to talk to you, Dad."

Everybody look at Bella shock. Heck that was shocking to me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" My angel yelled, that was scary cute. Bella wince and nodded.

"I might move to Japan after I graduate."

"Awesome! Your old crush is going to be in Port Angeles." Vi smile. Bella had an old crush. That something we didn't know about.

"Oh... who was my old crush?" Bella ask.

"Yamamoto Atsushi, Or in english, Atsushi Yamamoto," When Bella heard the name, her face lit up. We were all confuse and Cheif Swan ask my angel,

"Who is Atsushi Yamamoto?" We all looked at Vi and Bella.

"Oli." She said. The Cheif look at Bella and said in a joking matter,

"You love Oliver?" Izzy nodded and Charlie, Billy and Jake started to laugh. I was wondering who was Oliver. I saw Dad smiling as well.

"SHUT UP!" Bella yelled that shock all of us, who would of thought Bella would lose her temper, and the three that laugh shut up.

"Who is Oliver?" I asks and everybody, who didn't know who was Oliver, nodded.

"Oh... Oliver is our older brother." Vi said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody, except that knew, yelled. "YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER?" Bella nodded and turn away so nobody saw her blush in embarressment.

"Don't worry!" My sweet solemate comfort her sister. "He gave me some tickets to see the show. He also said to give you the ticket and you could bring any of your friends."

"That awesome!" Bella brighten up. "When is it?"

"Next monday!"

"YAY!!!!" Bella cheered. She must really have a strong bond with her brother.

"Ok..... I'm bored!" Vi said. We all just look at her. Then I would expect it my angel just went and did a high jump and a air cartwheel,and landed on my feet and backflip. We all, except Bella, gaped at her seeing that a 15-year-old girl do something nobody, and I mean nobody, can do.

"That better." She smiled, her cute smile and then her stomach growl and she blush. "I'm hungry. I want some takoyaki, nee-chan." Tako-what? What is that? Everybody thought that same thing.

"It that what you thought of?" Bella ask. Her eyebrown rose. "It a snack."

"TAKOYAKI!" She shouted. Man, she much like it. She starting to get scary, but it was so cute "YOU TOLD ME DADDY DON'T EAT ANYTHING BUT AMERICAN AND ITAILIAN FOOD AND FISH! HE SHOULD TRY SOME JAPANESE FOOD! I WANT TAKOYAKI TO! I AM CRAVING FOR TAKOYAKI! THE LAST TIME I REMEMBER IT WAS EVERYDAY SPAGETTI! I WANT TAKOYAKI AND TEA!"

"DON'T YOU DARE-" Thier Dad started to yell at her. He look confuse and ask, "What is Takoyaki?"

"Takoyaki is octopus balls. It really delicious." Said Bella and Vi just said "yummy."

"Ok. Now-" The Chief started til his stomach growl. We laugh at the mishap.

"Let get something to eat." He mumble.

"Let get some Japanese food!" Bella and Vi shouted. We all nodded and started to leave.

"WAIT!" My angel shouted. "Do you what Japanese restaurant we could go to?"

"There only one. It really good, but it expensive." Said the girl, I think it was Jessica.

"We are getting our money. We meet over there." Said the boy, I think it was, Mike.

"Ok. Don't bail on us!" She said. She walk away and turn to see me looking at her. "Aren't you going too?" She asked.

"Yeah. I go with my family." I said.

"Ok. See you Seth." She said. She remember my name "Don't bail on us. I really want to see you and get to know you." She blush.

I also blush and said, "I won't. See you. Violet." I started to walk away with a smile on my face.

My Dad, Billy, and the pack waited for me. My Dad congratulated me for imprinting.

"Seth, we're not going to patroll tonight. We thought of going dinner with them." Sam said.

"That good. I promise her that I will go." I said.

"The girl is interesting. She sweet and kind. But also funny, talented, and scary." Leah said. Everybody was shock to hear Leah said something complement somebody. Everybody went home and got ready to go to the restaurant.

* * *

**I hope you like it please. Reveiw with no bad comments please. If you don't like it don't review. If you do review. If you want to give me an opinon send me a private message or review! I give you cookies or chocolate if you review! See you next time, everybody!!**


	6. The Cullen and The Volturi

**Hey this is the fourth chapter. Thanks for favoring my story. It really mean alot to me! Hope you like this Chapter. I know youre itching to start the chapter. So.... Onto the Chapter! I forgot that I put chapter 2 instead of chapter 3. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer (even though I never did it in this story): I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g exception of my OC!**

Chapter 4

Vi pov

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! But then who couldn't. I couldn't help myself thinking of Seth Clearwater. Then Izzy interrupted my thoughts by asking,

"So, how did you like my friends?"

"I don't like um... what their name Mike, I think, yeah whatever, and Jessica." I said.

"Why? Why don't you like Mike and Jessica? And are you talking about the pale blue eyes and blond hair guy? and the dark brown curly hair and blue eyes girl."

"Yes those are the ones. I don't like Mike because he's a playboy. I don't like Jessica because she a wannabe!" I pouted. Izzy just sigh.

"Mike like me and Jessica is jealous of me because I popular and because her crush, Mike, like me." She explain.

"I hope they don't do anything stupid."

"They won't."

"Good."

"Hey. Let's called dad and tell him that we meet him at the restaurant. I want you to meet the Cullens." I look at her and nodded. It took us a few moments of time. Daddy grudgingly said yes and told us to be careful. I smile because it was funny. A few minutes later we got there. It was a nice lookin' house. **(A/N: can I not explain this. It hard to explain) **The light was on Izzy turn off the engines to her truck and got out. I did the same thing. When we got to the door Izzy knock and it was hardly a second when the door open. I saw a beautiful pixie like girl who was about Izzy age. Her eyes was golden-brown. Strange..... I don't feel any blood in her. It struck me, she doesn't have any blood. I was thinking why. Then a voice interrupted me.

"Hello? Are you ok?" The pixie like girl asked.

"Oh... Sorry I was thinking," I said. "I'm Violet. I'm Izzy, or you guy call her, Bella, little sister. Vi for short."

"Hi! I'm Alice! I'm Bella friend." Alice said.

"Oh! Aren't you Izzy's boyfriend, Edward, sister?" I ask. "The one that like shopping?"

"Yes!" She look excited, "do you like shopping?"

"I'm a model" I shrugged, "so I wear them, then keep them."

"You're are so lucky!" she said.

"Um.... Alice?" Izzy said. "Not to be rude. I want Vi to visit you guys."

"But we are in a rush." I finish.

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized. "We have some guest as well. Bella you them."

"Who is it?" Izzy said in a weird tone.

"Come in and meet the family and our guest, Vi." Alice said in a cheery tone.

"Okay." I said, still worry about the blood part. We walk inside the house. It was really beautiful. When we got to the dining room, I think, there was 12 people sitting down, looking up at us. They were all beautiful. Six of them has Alice's eye color. The rest have red eyes. I was piss off I couldn't feel any blood from any of them. The only blood I feel is mine and Izzy and that it. I put a smile up and said,

"Hi! My name is Violet Swan. I'm Izzy or Bella little sister," I bow to them. "I'm guessing some of you are the Cullen's. Izzy said that are like her families and I'm really grateful for that. Thank you."

"Oh. So you're Violet. Bella couldn't stop talking about you. I'm Carlise Cullen," said the man with short blonde hair and golden eyes, "I'm the father."

"It so nice to finally meet you. I'm Esme Cullen, the mother of this family." said the woman with long caramel hair and golden eyes.

"Hi!" Boomed a tall short brown hair and golden eyes man, who, gave me a bear hug. "I'm Emmett Cullen. The muscle of this family."

"Hello." Said a beautiful long blonde hair girl likes the other have golden eyes. I think she should a model. "I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm Emmett Cullen's girlfriend."

"I'm Jasper Hale." said the man with a short honey-blonde hair that is curly. He look like he's in pain. "I'm Alice Cullen's boyfriend and Rosalie Hale's twin brother."

"I'm Edward Cullen" said the man with a short bonze hair.

"You are Izzy's boyfriend aren't you?" I ask.

"Yes. I am."

"Izzy, who are those people? Not to be rude and one of them is staring at me." I whisper to Izzy.

"Oh. Those are friends of the Cullen." Izzy replied back. "They are the Volturi families."

"Oh. I'm so sorry that we didn't introduce ourself," said the one with a black long hair with red eyes. He act like a child. "I'm Aro Volturi. This is my family."

"I'm Marcus Volturi." said the guy who have long black hair. He look bored and he filled with sadness.

"I'm Caius Volturi." said the guy who have long snowy white hair.

"These here," Aro started saying, "are Felix," The man, who could be Emmett's twin, but not, wave and smirk. "Jane," A tiny girl with brown hair that is tied in a bun, look at me and nodded. "and Alec. Who is Jane twin brother." Aro finish. The boy Alec, look like Jane but darker brown hair, just stare at me. I got a bit freak, but kept clam.

"Nice to meet you. But we gotta go." I said. Izzy look at her watch and gasp.

"I'm so sorry. We gotta go. See you!" Izzy said dash out and draging me with her.

"Izzy." I said. "I can't feel their blood at all and I'm really am piss and confuse."

"Don't worry about it now!" Izzy said while starting the truck. "We're going to be late." With that we left the Cullen's.

Alec Pov

I was here at the Cullen with Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, and my sister, Jane. Aro and the other leaders, Marcus and Caius, was talking to Carlise about Bella Swan and when the transformation will be. In the middle of the conversation the knock interrupt them. We all turn. Then, Alice said,

"I get it."

She left and we heard voices. One was Bella and the other one, I have no idea who it was, stated her named Violet. In a few minutes, they came in and I saw the girl, who, I think was Vi, Bella and Alice. The girl's blood smell sweet. I saw her face she was piss, but quickly cover it up and she said an a charming voice,

"Hi! My name is Violet Swan. I'm Izzy or Bella little sister," She bow to us. She said that she Bella's little sister? "I'm guessing some of you are the Cullen's. Izzy said that are like her families and I'm really grateful for that. Thank you."

"Oh. So you're Violet. Bella couldn't stop talking about you. I'm Carlise Cullen," said Carlise, "I'm the father."

"It so nice to finally meet you. I'm Esme Cullen, the mother of this family." said Esme.

"Hi!" Boomed Emmett. "I'm Emmett Cullen. The muscle of this family."

"Hello." Said Rosalie. "I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm Emmett Cullen's girlfriend."

"I'm Jasper Hale." said Jasper. "I'm Alice Cullen's boyfriend and Rosalie Hale's twin brother."

"I'm Edward Cullen" said Edward. I saw Jasper and Edward face. Jasper felt that someone was pissed and Edward was shock. Then I stared at Vi because I know that she was the one who was piss and keeping a secret. Then I heard Aro introducing me. Vi got freak out when she saw me looking at her, but went calm again.

"Nice to meet you. But we gotta go." She said. Bella look at her watch and gasp.

"I'm so sorry. We gotta go. See you!" Bella said, than dash out and dragging her sister with her. Everybody was shock because Bella was clumsy person and she dash without tripping. What was more shocking was what Vi said.

"Izzy." She said. "I can't feel their blood at all and I'm really am pissed and confused."

"Don't worry about it now!" Bella said while starting the truck. "We're going to be late." With that we heard them left the Cullen's.

Everybody look at each other with widen eyes.

"I was shock when I heard her thoughts," Edward said.

"That why I felt it when she was pissed and confused." Jasper said.

"Edward." Carlise said to Edward. "What was her thought?"

"She said, 'What the heck! Why can I feel Only mine and Izzy blood? Who are they? What are they? Ok Vi. Keep calm. Don't let your secret out nor Izzy.'" Edward said what was Vi thought.

"I fear that girl would tell what we are. We might have to kill her." Aro said.

"No." Marcus said. "I fear that Alec have taken a liking to this girl. The girl might be useful."

"May I say something, sir." I said. They nodded, "I don't want her to be killed or transform."

Everybody look at me in shock.

"What do you mean, Alec?" Caius asked.

"I don't why but she looked like that she have a whole life with her." I stated.

"She does." Edward said. "In her thought she said, 'Being a model paid off. I hope they won't be to disappointed when Izzy have to leave to Japan and start back as a idol.' I was shock. That Bella is an idol and that she was in Japan when she did."

With that we stay silent. The leaders and the Cullen thought about it. While they thought about it, I was thinking about Vi.

* * *

**YAY! I'm finish this Chapter. Uh-oh Alec start to like Violet. I wonder what will happen. I hope you like it please. Reveiw with no bad comments please. If you don't like it don't review. If you do review. If you want to give me an opinon send me a private message or review! I give you cookies or chocolate if you review! See you next time, everybody!**


	7. Just read

**Hey it me, Divadax, I'm not going to uploading my story for a little bit because it graduation! WHOO GO 2010! YAY! So don't worry I still be on and typing but I won't have a lot of time. See you soon**


	8. God of Rock, and introducing Michiye

**Hey this is the fifth chapter. Thanks for favoring my story. It really mean alot to me! In this chapter we learn about Violet and Bella's other secret! Hope you like this Chapter. I know youre itching to start the chapter. So... Onto the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer (Want to get over it too, its annoying): I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g exception of my OC!**

Chapter 5

Vi pov

I was pissed and confused! I couldn't believe it! I'm the type to get pissed easily too. If you are wondering what I am talking about, here goes. I can control water and I learn to control blood, but I rather not think about it and don't ask. Izzy know something and she not telling me anything! Oh well we were on our way to the restaurant, then I could see Seth! I don't know why but I feel like something put us together.

"Hey, Vi?" Izzy call me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" Not saying anything else.

"You didn't tell me about my other friends." She said worrying that I don't like her friends.

"I like Angela and Ben. They look like they will not back away from their friends, especailly Angela." I said. It true she look like somebody you tell your secret to and they won't say anything.

"Yeah. She except me back. She a really great friend." Izzy told me.

"Yeah... Ben is loyal to her alot that why I like them." I said, "Eric... Hmm... He look like a bit like a teacher pet... And overly help people alot... so he an ok type in my book."

"Ben and Ang are going out. Eric..." She pause, "He IS overly help, but it nice thoughtful for him to be helpful." She smile at me and I smile back.

"Those La push people they are great! I know that will do anything to protect their people." I stated. It true though just one look, and I know that they do anything to protect their homes, where their friends and family are. "Jacob, I remember throwing mud at him. I felt bad though, I think he forgot about it. I really like..." I stop and blush. "Never mind I don't want to say anything..."

Izzy raise her eyebrow at me and on her face she grinned at me.

"You like Seth don't you?" In a teasing voice and I blush.

"W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-a-bout" I stutter. Izzy started to laugh at me and said,

"Don't worry this is are little secret."

"You're so mean, Izzy."

"Whatever."

Time go so fast when you're having fun. We got to the restaurant, where people I met at La Push and some additional people.

"Hey, Vi." said a voice that I really want to hear.

"Hi, Seth! How are you? I'm glad that you can make it!" Seth laugh,

"I told you I would come." He said, "Vi, this is mom, Sue Clearwater."

"Hello Violet," Mrs. Clearwater said. "I remember you when you came down to La Push and threw mud at Jacob Black. And you were so tiny."

I blush at what she said, everybody was laughing at Jacob. I turn to Jacob, he blush from embarrassment and anger.

"I forgot that I didn't get my revenge for that." My eye widen in fear and I went behind Seth, who hold me in his arm and glared at Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," Billy said, "didn't you threw sand at Vi and told her that she couldn't sing."

Oh yeah I totally forgot that he did that.

"And that was before she threw mud at her." Everybody look at Jacob and I heard Seth growl. Weird...

"So..." Izzy said remembering something, "That why she was low on confident a long time ago. She stated that she hate music. Because of that she was attack."

"Oh... I was confuse why I was singing when I said I wish that was music wasn't around."

"Sorry..." Jacob said. "Why were you attack tough?"

Me and Izzy froze on that sentence. Thank goodness Seth saw that and said,

"Let go in. I'm really hungry."

"Let's" I smiled.

We all walk in and I saw a karaoke stand **(A/N: Forget it I don't know if what it called.) **I smile widely. Izzy saw me and saw the karaoke stand and smile.

"We need one more girl to sing the Japanese song you are thinking of."

I frown. She was right. There no one who could sing Japanese or better yet speak it.

"What are you two talking about?" A voice creep up behind me and I jump. The voice laugh at me and said, "You should of saw yourself, Aoi-chan!"

I turn and saw a girl with long black hair with light brown strips. She has green eyes. She wore a blue shirt that said 'FREEDOM OF LIFE' with a cap that says 'NOT' and a mini shorts. She was Izzy ages and about her height too. Then I heard Izzy sqeaul with an excitement and saw Michiye ran to Izzy and yelled,

"Akari-chan!"

"Michiye-chan!" Izzy yelled, both of them hug. And then, I started to get a headache and yelled,

"OMG! WE ALL HERE TOGETHER I'M HUNGRY!"

I smiled a little bit. Michiye was older than me by a few years, and older than Izzy by months, but that girl act so immature, but more mature than my mom.

"Everybody this is my and Vi's friend, Michiye. She older than us," Izzy introduce Michiye to the others.

"But she act immature, but a lot more mature than mom," I said, earning a glare from Michiye. "She also our proclaim leader in BUONO**(1)**, that consist of the three of us."

"So who want to sing?" Michiye asked. I answer, "I do." We both look at Izzy, who sighed before answering, "Fine."

We look at the waitress, who was Japanese, was waiting for us to finish talking. I look at everybody and started counting. After I finish counting I turn to the waitress and told her, "Nijuushi. 24"

"Hai!" She nodded and motion us to follow her and she got the table set up and left us the menu. We sat took a menu and look at the food.

"So... Vi" Seth started to talk to me and I look up. "So do like it here? Even though this isn't your first time."

"Nice. People know each other inside and out. Well almost." I respond.

"Do you meet Bella's boyfriend, Edward?" What her face ask. I look slightly annoy, whenever she spoke that girl pisses me off.

"Yes." I respond in a nice way. "I met the whole family. They are nice, we didn't know that they had company. Their company are nice too."

"That cool." That brownish-blonde annoying girl said. I was thinking she was trying to do something that was upset me and Izzy. Michiye look like that she was annoy at the same girl too. We both look at Izzy, which said, 'We need to talk'. She put her hand up, which said, 'Later'.

"Hey, Michiye?" I asked, "can you ask them if we could-" But Michiye interrupted me.

"I'm going to do that right" Then the waitress came, "after we order our food"

"Takoyaki, and Combination A, curry rice, Please and cherryblossom, Thank you." I said to the waitress, she nodded and wrote down my order and ask, "Anything to drink?"

"Coke, please. Thank you" I close my menu and gave it to the waitress.

"I have the same thing that she has, thank you." Izzy said.

"Same here, thanks," Michiye said. The waitress nodded and took Michiye and Izzy menu.

"One of these days..." I said, "Whenever we go out. We gotta stop ordering the same food."

We all look at each other and laugh. Everybody laugh as well.

"Oh. Violet," Said Sam. See I told you I won't forget people name if I'm cool with them. I nodded for Sam to go on. "This is my fiance, Emily."

I look at the girl who was next to Sam. She has scar on her right face.

"Hey not to be rude... but what happen?" I asked in a polite manner. While Michiye nodded.

"Oh... A bear attack me." said Emily. Michiye, Izzy, I gimace. Other secret. We each have seal on our back that allow us to hug the opposite gender. Izzy is a bear. This must been hard for her. I'm a tiger, the seal cover my natural hair color and eyes. Michiye, she a boar, but the seal cover her eyes color. I guess because her parents have green eyes as well.**(2)**

"Is something wrong, Vi?" Seth ask.

"N-no," I stutter out and smile, "Nothing is wrong. Don't worry." Michiye look at us and hum the wedding song at us. I glared at her while blushing. Michiye just giggling.

"Um... Miss?" Izzy ask the waitress, the waitress look at Izzy, "Is it okay, if we can go on to the Karaoke stand please?"

"Hai, it avaliable to use now." The waitress said.

"Arigatou." Izzy said. The waitress nodded and left with our order. Izzy look at us and said, "Come on. You both want to sing, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Michiye and I yelled.

"Oh... Hi, Bella." A voice said and I instantly knew who it is. No Blood.

"Hi Edward," Izzy said, "Why are you here?"

"Me, my family and our guest saw you and we thought to stop by and say hi." Edward said.

"Oh..." Was all Izzy say.

"Hey Edward," I said, "Why don't you and the people that with stay and listen to us sing?"

"Um... I'm not sure."

"Oh it be fun!" With that Michiye, Izzy, and I walk up and look for a Japanese song. And we found the song that I was thinking of. We took our place and I started the song.

Seth Pov's

We went to the restaurant. My mom, Emily, Sam's imprint, and Kim, Jared's imprint went with us. My mom said that it been a long time she Vi and how she wanted to be a model and a singer but she was frighten when she goes up and sing. We told mu mom and Sam and Jared's imprint that I just imprinted on Vi, my mom was so happy and all of the girls congradulated me. When we go there we saw everybody except Vi and Bella. I look down because she wasn't here. Chief Swan came up to us and said to us, "Vi called me and said they were meeting the Cullens before they get here." When I heard the Cullens names I froze a bit and some of the pack growl a low.

"So we have to wait here for a bit." I frowned I was so worry about her meeting the Cullens. I was going to go and get them but I heard Bella's truck. I smiled, but when I saw my angel she look piss off. I was so worried about her. So I called her.

"Hey, Vi," All the pissed off was gone and build a smile on her face.

"Hi, Seth! How are you? I'm glad that you can make it!" I laugh because she sound like I couldn't make it.

"I told you I would come." I said and then I introduce my mom to her, "Vi, this is mom, Sue Clearwater."

"Hello Violet," My mom said. "I remember you when you came down to La Push and threw mud at Jacob Black. And you were so tiny."

She blush at what she said, we all started laughing at Jacob, who blush from embarrassment and anger.

"I forgot that I didn't get my revenge for that." Her eye widen in fear and she went behind me, I held her for protection glared at Jacob. Jacob look me that said 'I'm playing with her'.

"Hey Jacob," Billy said, "didn't you threw sand at Vi and told her that she couldn't sing."

WHAT! HE THREW SAND AT HER AND SAID THAT! I was pissed off. The pack look at me that said 'Clam down'.

"And that was before she threw mud at her." We look at Jacob and boy I was piss off and I growl.

"So..." Bella said remembering something, "That why she was low on confident a long time ago. She stated that she hate music. Because of that she was attack."

My eyes widen. My angel was attack and said all that! I was scared and I look at everybody and they were shock.

"Oh... I was confuse why I was singing when I said I wish that was music wasn't around."

"Sorry..." Jacob said. "Why were you attack tough?"

Both Vi and Bella froze on that sentence. Luckly I saw that and so I came to their rescue them by saying,

"Let go in. I'm really hungry."

"Let's" she smiled, the smile I love the most.

We all walk in and then Vi saw a karaoke smile widely. Bella saw her and look at the karaoke stand and smile.

"We need one more girl to sing the Japanese song you are thinking of."

I was confused like everybody. She frown I wanted to help her, but there no one who could sing Japanese or better yet speak it.

"What are you two talking about?" A voice creep up behind my angel and she jump. The voice laugh at her which I frown at and said, "You should of saw yourself, Aoi-chan!"

She turn and saw a girl with long black hair with light brown strips. She has green eyes. She wore a blue shirt that said 'FREEDOM OF LIFE' with a cap that says 'NOT' and a mini shorts. She was about Bella ages and about her height too. Then I heard Bella sqeaul with an excitement, that was shocking, and saw the girl ran to Bella and yelled,

"Akari-chan!"

"Michiye-chan!" Izzy yelled, both of them hug. And then, Vi started to get a headache and yelled,

"OMG! WE ALL HERE TOGETHER I'M HUNGRY!"

I was laughing inside and kept a straight face.

"Everybody this is my and Vi's friend, Michiye. She older than us," Izzy introduce the girls to us.

"But she act immature, but a lot more mature than mom," Vi's said, earning a glare from Michiye. "She also our proclaim leader in BUONO**(1)**, that consist of the three of us."

"So who want to sing?" Michiye asked. Vi answer, "I do." They both look at Izzy, who sighed before answering, "Fine."

We look at the waitress, who was Japanese, was waiting for us to finish talking. My angel look at everybody and started counting. After she finish counting she turn to the waitress and told her, "Nijuushi. 24"

"Hai!" She nodded and motion us to follow her and she got the table set up and left us the menu. We sat took a menu and look at the food.

"So... Vi" I started to talk to her, to make things interesting and she look up. "So do like it here? Even though this isn't your first time."

"Nice. People know each other inside and out. Well almost." She respond. I was wondering almost?

"Do you meet Bella's boyfriend, Edward?" Bella's friend, Jessica ask. She look slightly annoy, whenever she spoke that girl pisses my angel off and I didn't like that.

"Yes." She respond in a nice way. "I met the whole family. They are nice, we didn't know that they had company. Their company are nice too."

Company? Vampire's Company? I look at the pack and they were shock.

"That cool." Jessica said.

"Hey, Michiye?" Vi asked, "can you ask them if we could-" But Michiye interrupted her.

"I'm going to do that right" Then the waitress came, "after we order our food"

"Takoyaki, and Combination A, curry rice, Please and cherryblossom, Thank you." She said to the waitress. Wow I was shock she could eat that much. The waitress nodded and wrote down the order and ask, "Anything to drink?"

"Coke, please. Thank you" She close her menu and gave it to the waitress.

"I have the same thing that she has, thank you." Bella said. Now that shocking that Bella eat a lot.

"Same here, thanks," Michiye said. The waitress nodded and took Michiye and Bella menu.

"One of these days..." My angel said, "Whenever we go out. We gotta stop ordering the same food."

They all look at each other and laugh. We all start laughing as well because we wouldn't thought Bella would do that.

"Can I have two Okonomiyakis and five order of tuna roll. One order of rainbow roll." I said to the waitress, who look shock. "And can I have a Coke as well?" The waitress nodded and wrote down my order and took my menu. "Thank you."

"Hey not to be rude," I heard my angel asked in a polite manner to Emily. "... but what happen?" The everybody, who knew froze a bit.

"Oh... A bear attack me." said Emily in a cool manner. I understand that they were curious. But I saw Bella, Vi, and Michiye grimace at Emily's word.

"Is something wrong, Vi?" I ask Vi, worrying.

"N-no," She stutter out and smile, "Nothing is wrong. Don't worry." Michiye look at us and hum the wedding song at us. I was blushing, while Vi glared at her friend while blushing at the same time. Michiye just giggling.

"Um... Miss?" Bella ask the waitress, the waitress look at Bella, "Is it okay, if we can go on to the Karaoke stand please?"

"Hai, it avaliable to use now." The waitress said.

"Arigatou." Bella said. The waitress nodded and left with our order. Bella look at the two girls and said, "Come on. You both want to sing, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Michiye and Vi yelled.

"Oh... Hi, Bella." A voice said. That sickly sweet smell that burn my nose. It a vampire.

"Hi Edward," Bella said, "Why are you here?"

"Me, my family and our guest saw you and we thought to stop by and say hi." Edward said.

"Oh..." Was all Bella say.

"Hey Edward," My sweet angel said, "Why don't you and the people that with you stay and listen to us sing?"

"Um... I'm not sure."

"Oh it be fun!" With that Michiye, Bella, and my angel walk up to the stand. Edward look at us and we give him that look saying 'you have no choice' he sigh and single his family and guests to come in. I saw the Cullen's guest eyes and it was red. Human drinkers.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Said the head of the Cullen, "I met your youngest daughter. She sweet and charming."

"Yes she is," Chief Swan said smiling at his two daughters, who looking for their music which they found.

"They are starting," I said.

**(A/N: Italize is Violet, Underline is Bella, and Italize and Underline is Michiye. All is Bold)**

_aozora ni dokonjo misetsukete yare_

My angel sang beautifully and the girls started dancing.

_taiikukan no ura wotorinukeru kaze ga  
_

_heta kuso na guitar toke made hakonde iku yo  
_

ato toka de bunkasai  
yatto mitsuketa MEMBER  
kitto ROCK no kamisama ga awasete kuretanda

I saw alot of people coming in and watching them sing and dance. While everybody look at them shock. That Bella is not clumsy and sing well. I think she was hiding.

_sannin jan __dakedo ii jan_  
ii kyoku ga dekita yo  
_chotto setsunai shi wo tsuketanda_  
_do kana? demo ikeru_

**tomaranai wakiagaru shodo MELODY**  
**kakinarase karadaju de**  
**nagareboshi tsukamaete MY DREAM kanaetai**  
**aozora ni dokonjo misetsukete yare**  
**ROCK'N'ROLL GIRLS**

"Who knew that Bella could sing and dance." Jacob said to us. While the girls was dancing. "I thought Bella was kidding. And Vi became more confident. The last time I check she wouldn't sing in front of others."

"Yeah... That girl change a lot." My mom said.

"Bella," Chief Swan said, "always wanted to be a singer. All my kids wanted to be stars. They all started in Japan." He shook his head.

_akogare no sempai mo mi ni kite kureru kana_

_itsumo to chigau sannin wa dare yori CRAZY COOL_

chiisana STAGE demo  
atashi tachi ni wa budokan  
kitto ROCK no kamisama ga mamotte kurerunda

_COUNT ga hajimattara_  
_miminari uzun naka_

_chotto zureta RHYTHM demo ii_  
GOO na BEAT te ni irero

**wasurenai kono kimochi yujo MELODY**  
**narihibike mune no oku de**  
**mukaikaze sakaratte FREEDOM tsukamitai**  
**aozora ni dokonjo misetsukete yare**  
**ROCK'N'ROLL GIRLS**

Everybody was cheering, while I was look at Vi with love in my eyes and she look at me and smiled. Then they started singing.

**tomaranai wakiagaru shodo MELODY**  
**kakinarase karadaju de**  
**nagareboshi tsukamaete MY DREAM kanaetai**  
**aozora ni dokonjo misetsukete yare**

**wasurenai kono kimochi yujo MELODY**  
**narihibike mune no oku de**  
**mukaikaze sakaratte FREEDOM tsukamitai**  
**aozora ni dokonjo misetsukete yare**  
**sekai de ichiban! ROCK'N'ROLL GIRLS (3)**

They finish their song with a dance and everybody clap for them and cheered. They smile brightly and bow to everybody and thank them. They walk to back to us and we look at them in shock and happiness.

"Man!" Paul said. "That was awesome!"

They laughed. They were all sweaty.

"We know this song by heart." Michiye said.

"Of cour-" Charile started to say but was interrupted by Bella.

"Because this is our song. We sung this song and recorded." We were all shock. Vi smile and said,

"What you guys thought we were joking?" Everybody nodded.

"Oh well. I got some confidence from my old senpai," Vi said. "She wouldn't say mean stuff to me and she said that she would listen to me sing."

Everybody smile at her. I realized that people wasn't helping her and she was totally scared. But one person help her. Our order came and we started eating and not before my angel, Michiye, and Bella said, "ITADAKIMASU!"**(4)**

* * *

**AWESOME! This Chapter is done. I hope you like it please. Reveiw with no bad comments please. If you don't like it don't review. If you do review. If you want to give me an opinon send me a private message or review! **

**1) It a real group of singers and I couldn't think up a name because I will use most of their songs. I will put english music in there for you guys, but I have to find a place for them.**

**2) I thought it will be cool if I added a bit of Fruit Basket and things like that. And the seal was a bit of Naruto (Yeah I know I using anime things)**

**3) Here are the English translations It called Rock no kamisama (God of rock):**

**Vi: I'll show the blue sky how gusty I am**

**Mi: The wind passing through the back gym**

**Vi: carries the sound of someone playing the guitar badly**

**B: In 10 more days, it'll be the culture festival**

** The god of rock surely**

** Matched me up with the members I finally found**

**Mi: There are three of us,**

**Vi: but that's fine**

**B: We made a good song**

**Vi: We made some slightly sad lyrics**

** I wonder how good it is?**

**Mi: But it's ok**

**ALL: I can't stop this moving, surging melody**

** It plays through my body**

** I'll grab a shooting star, I want my dream to come true**

** I'll show the blue sky how gusty I am**

** Rock'n'roll Girls**

**Mi: Did the senior I admire came to watch?**

**Vi: The three of always different, and crazy cool**

**B: Even if it's on small stage,**

** We're always at the Budokan**

** Surely the god of rock will protect us**

**Mi: Once the count starts,**

** My ears are ringing**

**Vi: Even a slightly off rhythm is fine**

**B: Let's get a good beat in our hands**

**ALL: I won't forget this feeling, friendship melody**

** Ring out my chest**

** I want to go against the wind and grab freedom**

** I'll show the blue sky how gusty I am**

** Rock'n'roll Girls**

** I can't stop this moving, surging melody**

** It plays through my body**

** I'll grab a shooting star, I want my dream to come true**

** I'll show the blue sky how gusty I am**

** I won't forget this feeling, friendship melody**

** Ring out my chest**

** I want to go against the wind and grab freedom**

** I'll show the blue sky how gusty I am**

** The best in the world! Rock'n'roll Girls**

**4) Itadakimasu : Time to eat. It's a table manner in Japan.**

**That it! See you next time, everybody!**


	9. Snapping, talking to the head, partying

**Welcome to the six chapter. Fanfic mess up the lyrics some part Michiye and they totally messed it up. I'm putting alot of anime in here. I can say alot about this chapter. So let hope all us like this Chapter. I know youre itching to start the chapter. So... Onto the Chapter! Oh if you want to listen and see the dance of God of Rock best listen to it on youtube. Type Buono Rock no Kamisama live and click on the first one you see that is live.**

**Disclaimer (Want to get over it too, its annoying): I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g exception of my OC!**

Chapter 6

Vi pov

I was so happy. People like our music, I love our food, I was introduce to Kim, Jared imprinted and I have fun talking to Seth and Alec, even though they send a death glare at each other. Then they started fighting.

"You punk, there are a difference between having a choice and not having a choice are you giving her a choice!" Alec argue with Seth. People who knew Alec was shock, I guess Alec isn't the one to argue quickly.

"I am giving her a choice!" Seth argue back. People, who knew Seth, was shock, I guess Alec isn't the only one.

I was holding my glass cup, but I think I hold it too tight that I broke it and I didn't really care. I was overly piss off.

"OMG! Vi are you okay?" said Mrs. Clearwater. I didn't answer her or anyone who ask me the same question.

"See what you both did!" Daddy yelled at Seth and Alec.

"_Shut up" _I said in my anger tone. Both Michiye and Izzy froze and didn't say anything, they know when I'm overly pissed mean don't go over board and do not say anything that will cause me to snap.

"What did you say to me, young lady?" Daddy ask me in a piss off tone.

"YOU HEARD ME!" I yelled at him. I was the urge to cry. "I TOLD TO SHUT UP! YOU INSOLENT JERK! YOU, SETH AND ALEC! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T YOU TALK TO ME!" With that I walk out of the restaurant. When I got out I started to cry.

"Are you okay, Vi?" I heard somebody ask me.

"No, I'm not okay." I told the person. "Leave me alone."

"Hey don't worry about it,"

"I worry about it because I gonna get hurt," I said, "They gonna get hurt if not physically, mentally."

"Who would do that?" I was about to answer, but I heard Izzy call us,

"VI! LEAH! Come on we are leaving."

"Leah can you come for a sleep over?" I ask Leah.

"Sure" She smile. "Let me ask my parents and you ask your dad."

"I want a girl's slumber party."

"I ask Emily and Kim, You ask Bella to ask her friends, and you ask your friend, is that okay?"

I nodded and said, "Thank you Leah."

Leah hugged me and said "No problem. See you later."

"Okay. See you later."

Seth's Pov

I was arguing with the human-bloodsucker about Vi. Then we heard a glass broke and we look at Vi who was hold a a broken glass. My eye widen but then she wasn't bleeding. But that doesn't concern all of us to be worry.

"OMG! Vi are you okay?" My mom asked. She didn't answer. We tried to see if she was okay. I was worry she had her head down.

"See what you both did!" Chief Swan yelled at me and the human-bloodsucker.

_"Shut up" _Vi said with anger voice. I look at Michiye and Bella they both froze. I saw the adults, who knew Vi, and Jake's face and they were shock to hear Vi in an anger tone.

"What did you say to me, young lady," Cheif Swan said in a piss off tone.

"YOU HEARD ME," Vi yelled at her dad. She was the urge to cry. I wanted to help but I Bella shook her head. "I TOLD TO SHUT UP! YOU INSOLENT JERK! YOU, SETH AND ALEC! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T YOU TALK TO ME!" That hit me and badly. I'm thinking that the human-bloodsucker felt that too if he had any. She left the restaurant.

"You guys really mess up." Bella said.

"Check please, and we are really sorry." Michiye said.

"I'm sorry," me and the human-bloodsucker said.

"Your behavior was not acceptable, mister." My mom said.

"Alec, I deal with you later." The head of the human-bloodsucker said. I look down sad.

"I go talk to her," Leah said and she walked out. I look down and was upset now my imprint hate me.

"Never ever do anything that will her snap." Bella said. The check came, Bella and Michiye paid for our food.

"You didn't have to paid sweetheart," My mom said.

"Don't worry about it," Bella said.

"We get our allowance from the head of the family." Michiye said. The head of the family?

We walk out of the restaurant and saw Leah and Vi talking.

"VI! LEAH! Come on we are leaving!" Bella said.

They were still talking and after they were done, I was shock including the people who know Leah, they hug. Leah came over to us and the pack,

"Hey mom, dad, Vi want to invited me to come over and to have a slumber party and that if Emily and Kim can come too?" said Leah.

"Sure if that okay with Charlie" My dad said.

"My Dad said it okay, Leah!" My angel said.

"Im glad to come over!" Emily said while Kim nodded.

"I don't mind," said Kim, "I have to call my parent though."

"okay," Leah said, "I will tell Vi." She walk toward to my imprint. I ran to Leah,

"LEAH!" I called her. She stopped and turn her head to me and said, "What?"

"What did you two talk about?" I asked, I was wondering what they said.

"Nothing much," Leah shrug, "I have to ask her if it okay to say anything."

"Okay" I sighed. I look at Vi and saw her looking at me. When she saw she turned away.

"She told me that it not safe to be around her," Leah said while walking toward my angel, "she can't love you back. Because you will get hurt, both physically and/or mentally."

I look at Leah and then look at the packs, my parents, Billy, Emily and Kim with shock on my face. They look shock too. We look at Leah and the Swan family and saw Vi jump really high and cheered. I smile,

"She doesn't need to worry about me to be hurt by her dad. But I will asked him if I can." I stated.

Everybody look at me and smiled.

"I was thinking," Sam said, "What did Bella and her friend mean by head of the family?"

"Oh yeah is and when Emily said a bear attack her they froze," I said remembering that part.

"Vi's said it okay to tell you of we talked about." Leah said to me from behind.

"I just overheard Sam said somthing about the head of the family." She said. "Vi said that the head of the family will hurt Seth."

"I thought it was Charlie that will hurt me?" I said in a shocking matter.

"You know something I remember when I was little Bella and Vi couldn't hug me." Jacob said. We all, except Jacob and Billy for some reason, laugh.

"No it true." Billy said in a frown. "And that is not Vi's natural hair and eyes color. I remember that girl hair is golden brown hair and eyes."

"Yeah," Jacob said. "She probably dyed her hair, and wear contacts."

"Yeah, I guess so. They never hugs boys, not even Charlie, only some boys they allow to hug." Billy said thinking

"Hello Mr. Black," said the head of the Cullen's as he and the rest of the bloodsucker came to us. "We couldn't help but hear about Bella and Violet. Can you tell us what wrong?"

"Not much is just that they are different and Vi have unusual hair color." Billy stated.

"Not only that I just relaize that Bella hates it when people said something bad about bears." Jacob said with his eye widen. "She usually hit somebody who say cruel things about them. Vi's is the same way about tigers."

"If I remember that Bella ate a pinic with me-" said my mom and me and Leah look at her, "and no you were out that time with your father" she said to us before continuing, "a whole bunch a bears came and she pet them and she told me 'it okay they wont attack' and one of the bear let me pet it. She knew which gender it was to." She said remembering that part.

"Dad," Jacob said to Billy, "didn't Rachel went to a forest in Asia and saw Vi there."

"Yes she did and it was full of wild animals, like tigers." Billy said.

"What did she said?" The bloodsucker that I argue with ask.

"She told Rachel that it was part of the Sohma's **(1)** property." Jacob said.

"And the Sohma's is part of her family since they understand her problem," Billy said. "It her property too. And it she usually stay there when she need to be alone."

"It not part of Japan too." Jacob said. "She mainly live in Japan. And it took her about less than a second to get places too."

"Oh she have a little trick up her sleeves too," My mom said smiling, "but I am not telling you."

"When she threw mud at me," Jacob said and we all started to laugh, "THAT NOT FUNNY!" He barked at us.

"SHUT IT!" Yelled somebody behind Jacob and he turn around and we all look and saw Vi's angry face.

"Seth," She said in a fear tone and everyone saw her face was change to full of anger to full of fear. "Somebody want to talk to you please don't get yourself mentally hurt." Vi gave me her phone and I took it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Seth Clearwater?" said a man voice.

"Yes. This is him."

"This is the head of the family, Tomeo." Tomeo said.

"The head of what?" I asked, "If you dont mind me asking, Mr. Tomeo."

"I am head of the Sohma's" He stated cooly. "The Swan is part of my family their name suppose to be switch to Sohma. In Japan at least."

My eyes widen. Everybody look at me in wonder and fear. Except Vi who was not looking at me.

"I am understanding you imprint on my little Aoi, or you perferred to call Vi. Am I correct?" Tomeo said. I was confused on how he known.

"Yes." I said in a fear tone. "How did-"

"I am god. I know everything that you are shapeshifter, and Bella's boyfriend is a vampire." He interrupped it me and answer my un-finish question.

"So tomorrow I will be there and we will have a small chat with everyone the vampire and shapeshifters and your parent, your brother's imprints, and one of your brother dad that is on the wheelchair. Along with Charlie, Michiye, Bella, and of course, Vi. See you guys tomorrow and tell them all since they are still there and don't tell them our little conversation. Do I make myself clear?" He said.

"Yes," I said.

"Good I want to speak with Vi. And you could tell them that you spoke with the head." He said. "Have fun. Make sure everybody come including you. Two o clock at the Swan's house we go from there."

"Ok. Nice talking to you, Mr. Tomoe." I said and I gave the phone to Vi who look down straight scared I would too.

"Hello- OH!" Vi said, "tomorrow at Two ok bai bai." She hung up and said, "Sorry." And left.

"See you at the sleepover Leah!" She shouted without looking back.

"We all got to go to the Swan's house tomorrow." I said. "The pack, all the vampires, mom, dad, Billy, and the imprints."

"What! But-" Sam started to say.

"No buts," I said, they all stared at me shock, "The Swan family is involved and Michiye is too. It was the head of the family." I saw everybody eyes widen in shock. "He want us to go. He be here tomorrow and want to talk."

"Okay," The head of the Cullen said, "What time?"

"Two in the afternoon sharp." I said.

"Okay." The head of the red eyes bloodsucker said. "bye." With that all the bloodsucker left.

"Let go." Billy said and we left so the girls could pack for their slumber party.

Vi's Pov

I went to my family after Izzy called me and Leah. I went and hug Daddy.

"I'm sorry for snapping at Seth and Alec." I said trying not to cried.

"Sorry for scolding at you." Daddy said. "I'm really sorry. This hard if Tomoe hears about this. Youre trying to not get them hurt."

"Daddy?" I look at with pleading eyes. "Can I have a slumber party with Izzy girlfriends, Leah, Emily, Kim, and Michiye, please?"

"Sure you can!"Daddy said with happiness.

"Yay!" I said and I look over my shoulder and Shouted to Leah, " My dad say it okay, Leah!"

"By the way Michiye why are you here and where are you staying at?"

"I was stalking Aoi-chan and I'm staying at a hotel in Seattle." Michiye said. Daddy eyes was widen. I turned and look at Seth and I saw him and Leah was talking. Seth look at me and I turn away.

"Unbook the hotel at Seattle and come over to my house and stay there." Daddy said, "It dangerous over at Seattle."

"Cool!" Michiye said. "I was going to check out a room there. I don't need to look for a room"

"Good!" Daddy said. "I least know youre safe."

"Hey." We turn and saw Leah.

"Hey Leah," We said

"Emily and Kim said yes," Leah said and I practically jumped real high and cheered.

"Okay miss I-jump-so-high-up," Leah laugh with the others. I stop and pouted. "Kim said she need to ask her parents first than she will call me."

"Okay!"

"And Vi can i tell Seth what we talked about?" Leah ask in a small voice. "He want to know what happen."

"Sure I don't mind." I said.

"Okay. Thanks, see you." With that Leah left.

"Hey!" I jumped with Michiye and we both turned and saw Bella. "My friends said yes. Alice said she bring some things for the party."

"Yay!" I cheered. Than we heard a violin playing and I got my phone out with fear and the others look at me scared knowing who it was.

"Mushi, mushi?" I answer.

"Hello my favorite tiger," A male voice said.

"Hello Tomoe-sama," I said in a polite tone. "How are you. Sorry I didn't call you i think it was night in Japan. I didn't want to wake you up."

"That what I love about you." Tomoe said. "I want to talk to the boy Seth, please."

"O-okay, can you wait a little bit, I run there." I said in fear.

"Please do." With that I went to Seth and his family and saw no bloods there. They were all laughing at Jacob.

"THAT NOT FUNNY!" Jacob screamed at the laughing people. So I just yelled at Jacob and the others,

"SHUT IT!" I was put my anger face on. They all turn to me. Than I saw Seth and my face turn to fear.

"Seth," I said in a fear tone, "Somebody want to talk to you please don't get yourself mentally hurt." and I gave Seth the phone. Everybody looked at me. I didn't look at them. They went and listen to Seth talk to Tomoe-sama.

Seth gave me the phone and talk I to Tomoe-sama.

"Hello-"

"My little tiger." He interrupted me, "I coming tomorrow about noon okay. We will have a meeting with those people that is with you along with our family at two okay."

"OH! Tomorrow at Two ok bai bai."

"Love you." With that he hung up and close my phone and put it away. I look at the group and said,

"Sorry." And I left without looking back I shouted "See you at the sleepover, Leah."

I went to my family, I explain to them what Tomoe-sama said.

"Okay, we need to get things ready." Daddy said.

"Okay!" Izzy, Michiye, and I said.

30 minutes later

"FINALLY EVERYTHING IS READY FOR THE SLEEPOVER!" I cheered. I felt somebody clinging on my back and said in the hoarse voice,

"Finally! Blood for dinner!"

"DADDY! HELP ME!" I screamed. The voice laugh and said,

"It just me, you silly tiger!" and then the person uncling me. I turn around and Michiye was there laughing on the floor.

"WAH! YOURE MEAN BOAR!" I wined to Michiye.

"Michiye stop that!" Daddy yelled at Michiye. Before Michiye could even reply, the door bell rung.

"It Leah, Kim, and Emily!" I said to Izzy.

"Okay!" Izzy reply back. Izzy went to the door and came back with Leah, Kim, and Emily.

"Told ya," I said. Izzy rolled her eyes and mutter, "Whatever."

"Hey! I'm gald you could make it." I ran to the girls who live in La Push and gave them a hug.

"Told you so," Leah said. "What with the yelling we heard?" Leah asked with the other girls nodding.

"Nothing! It just us being hyped up." I said with Michiye nodded.

"It always been like that with us." Michiye added.

"Okay..." Leah said confused.

"We got things setup all we need to do is to wait." Izzy said. Then the door was knock again. "Vi show them where to put their stuff please."

"20 bucks its Izzy's friends Alice, Rosalie, and Jane." I said when Izzy left.

"Youre on!" Michiye said. Leah, Kim and Emily just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Oh put your things on that corner over there," I said realizing they was there.

"Thanks for realizing!" said Leah laughing. Kim and Emily was laughing too. They put their things on the corner.

"Sorry..." I said with a blush. Izzy came in with Alice, Rosalie, and Jane. "HA! I WON 20 BUCKS!"

"DAMN IT!" Michiye said. I started laughing and Izzy shook her head and muttered "Baka."

"We bet that you three was coming in next." I said to the Cullen's girls and Jane. They all laugh.

"Cool!" Alice said. I felt something clinging me and I turned and saw Michiye eyes. My eyes widen and then the next thing I knew I was spinning.

"MICHIYE-BAKA! STOP THIS INSTANT!" I shouted. Michiye snap back and she put me down which I fell to the floor. Leah and Rosalie came and help me up.

"What happen?" Izzy said when she came in with Angela and Jessica.

"Someone lost control because she lost the bet." I said and sat down.

"Sorry." Michiye said.

"This is why we feel sorry for any boy that likes you." Izzy and I said at the same time.

"Meanie!" Michiye stuck her tonuge out.

"Let play a game," I said, "We each chose a game. I start what game we play first. If you think of fashion or truth or dare. Go last."

"Okay!" everybody said.

"I'm last," said Alice.

"Figures" Izzy muttered.

"Okay Karaoke first winner get to chose next except me and Alice." I said. "If me or Alice beat you girls. Then the one that is after us go next."

* * *

**AWESOME! This Chapter is done. I hope you like it please. Reveiw with no bad comments please. If you don't like it don't review. If you do review. If you want to give me an opinon send me a private message or review! Please send some comment. I need some at least one or two comment please! It keep me motivated into this story! The each chapter will be about each of girls thought of game. I'm thinking of having the boys crash it in one of the chapters. Give me some thoughts please!**


End file.
